The objective is to gain detailed understanding of the role of cyclic AMP and cyclic GMP in the nervous system. Factors controlling the concentration and turnover of cyclic nucleotides on cell replication, differentiation, and energy metabolism are being assessed. Electrophysiological parameters of neonatal brain explants are being studied in response to substances modifying their cyclic nucleotide metabolism.